


The Wager

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo puts her escapology skills to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 115

"Start," Jo says, and Captain Yates pushes the button on his stopwatch.

She sets to work, her face a study in concentration. He tries not to look too closely at the way her close-fitting vest emphasizes curves already enhanced by her position; hands held behind her back by the handcuffs.

Sergeant Benton, he sees, is intently studying his shoes.

"Time!" Jo calls, and holds up the unfastened handcuffs, a triumphant grin on her face. Yates stops the clock. "Twenty-seven seconds."

"That's three pints you owe me, Sergeant," she says; one per second under (or over) thirty, that was the wager.


End file.
